Snowy Icing
Snowy Icing is a single from Melanie's Christmas album, Christmas Present. It was dropped on November 15, 2016 as the second single to the album. Theme Melanie talks about how people always freeze hearts with cold words and how their icing gets snowy until it crumbles into many pieces. The word "icing" is used as an euphemism for love and the word "snowy" is used as an euphemism for heartbreaking things and mean words. In an interview, she said this song was inspired by "I Have Questions" by Camila Cabello and said that this song is both happy and sad at the same time. Lyrics 1 Why Did you leave me here to freeze? All I said Was that I loved you And you just left me in the snow 2 Why Did you break me? All I did Was care for you And you just left me to die-ee-eee Chorus I am going to die Going to hell Because my heart is freezing Because you weren't there for me like I was for you ooh ooh Chorus One Who do you think you are? You tried to break me apart. Two Why did you go so far? You drove away with that wretched car. Three How did you not even notice that I'm human too? And I now I know you're a bitch, yes I do. 'Cause I'm not just snowy icing nu-uh! 3 Why Do you wanna kill me? All I wanted Was to help you feel better But you just left me here to cry [Verse 4] Why Do you not realize that I can't be perfect? All I heard Was the cries and sobs you made But you just left me here to die Chorus I'm going to die Going to hell Because my heart is freezing Because you weren't there for me like was for you ooh ooh Chorus One Who do you think you are? You tried to break me apart. Two Why did you go so far? You drove away with that wretched car. Three How did you not even notice that I'm human too? And I now I know you're a bitch, yes I do. 'Cause I'm not just snowy icing nu-uh! Bridge You say Burn all the witches in town Burn all the witches in town But I say Burn all the bitches in town Burn all the bitches in town 'Cause there is nothing wrong with a witch, anyways But you are a bitch And there is something wrong with a bitch Burn all the bitches in town Burn all the bitches in town Burn all the bitches like you ooh ooh Chorus One Who do you think you are? You tried to break me apart. Two Why did you go so far? You drove away with that wretched car. Three How did you not even notice that I'm human too? And I now I know you're a bitch, yes I do. 'Cause I'm not just snowy icing nu-uh! One Who do you think you are? You tried to break me apart. Two Why did you go so far? You drove away with that wretched car. Three How did you not even notice that I'm human too? And I now I know you're a bitch, yes I do. 'Cause I'm not just snowy icing nu-uh! Outro I'm not snowy ay ay ayy I'm not snowy ay ay ayy I'm not snowy icing Ha! Category:Christmas Present Category:Songs